Bêbados, sempre tão sinceros
by Sakura Soryu
Summary: Ao avistar Sakura em um bar Sai resolve cuidar da companheira de time, só não esperava ouvir da boca da Haruno o que a mesma guardava por pura falta de impulso. [OneShot] SaixSakura.


**Bêbados...Sempre tão sinceros.**

**Casal: _Sakura e Sai_**

**Ps: Naruto não me pertence, esse animê/mangá é de Masashi Kishimoto.**

Fala Normal

(Interrupções da autora)

"Pensamentos dos personagens"

---------------------x------------------------x------------------------x---------------------x----------------------x----------------------x

Era de madrugada em Konoha, a madrugada dos boêmios, pois era possível ouvir a longa distancia a alegre cantoria daqueles que ainda se encontravam em bares da Vila.

Um moreno percorria as ruas de Konoha um tanto irritado com todo aquele barulho, sempre detestou gente bêbada e sempre detestaria.

Porem foi quando estava passando ao lado de um bar que reconheceu uma figura conhecida sentada em uma das inúmeras cadeiras abraçando o braço de um homem que se encontrava ao seu lado.

O que ela fazia em um bar àquela hora da noite? Rodeada de homens, abraçada a um...O moreno simplesmente não tinha tempo para procurar tais respostas, tanto porque não as acharia, sem perder tempo o rapaz saiu em direção ao bar a passos duros.

Ao adentrar no aposento o cheiro de bebida alcoólica invadiu suas narinas fazendo o mesmo contrair seu rosto em uma careta, odiava o cheiro que as bebidas emanavam. Porem não era aquilo que o estava mais irritando e sim...

- Feiosa – Uma voz autoritária fora ouvida no aposento fazendo com que a garota que até então se divertia conversando bobagem se virasse para o dono da voz.

- Hã? – A garota deixou escapar um som soando a desentendimento fazendo com que o rapaz suspirasse com raiva, ela certamente deveria estar bêbada.

- Hã o que feiosa? Esta surda? – O moreno deixou transparecer toda a raiva que estava sentindo naquele momento – O que faz aí?

Sakura finalmente pareceu sair de seus devaneios ao encarar aquela figura alta a encarando raivosamente, o ela fazia ali? O que _Sai_ fazia ali?

- O que você faz aqui? – A Haruno perguntou curvando levemente o corpo para frente e quase por cair encima da mesa se não tivesse sido segurada pelo rapaz que estava a abraçar o braço.

Sai apenas franziu o cenho implorando por paciência – Eu perguntei primeiro, ou alem de feia é surda também? – Sakura o olhou tentando demonstrar a raiva que sentia, porem a tontura não lhe permitiu e em um tom baixo e confuso a ninja apenas saiu a arrastar a voz.

- Para de me encher. – Dizendo isso a Haruno pegou um dos copos da mesa o virando em seguida sem nem se importar com a presença das outras pessoas ali presente. Muito menos com a de Sai.

- Pare de beber feiosa! – O ninja acabou por elevar a voz ao vê a companheira de time virando mais um copo.

- Sakura, você esta bem? – Outra voz fora ouvida no estabelecimento, o moreno arregalou de leve os olhos ao constatar que o homem que acabara de falar alem de ser o que tinha o braço abraçado pela Haruno, se chamava Inuzuka Kiba.

- Eu – A ninja fora cortada pela voz nada amigável de Sai – Ela esta muito bem! – Tanto Sakura quando Kiba arregalaram os olhos instantaneamente com a reação do moreno.

- Mas ficara muito melhor quando for embora daqui – E falando isso sem mais nem menos o companheiro de time da Haruno pegou um dos braços da mesma o colocando ao redor de seu pescoço.

- Ei! O que pensa que esta fazendo? – Questionou a garota dos curtos cabelos róseos enquanto sentia suas mãos soltarem o braço do Inuzuka.

- Te levando embora – Sai respondeu e em seguida a ergueu da cadeira a arrastando para fora do bar com um dos braços da ninja em volta de seu pescoço, para a Haruno ter pelo menos um apoio na hora de andar.

- Arigato Kiba, agora eu cuido dela – Sai apesar de ter agradecido ao Inuzuka não parecia nem um pouco satisfeito ao falar aquilo com o moreno, muito pelo contrario, parecia mais irritado do que nunca. Nem fizera uma de suas piadinhas sem graça.

O Inuzuka que ainda estava um pouco surpreso com tudo que acabara de acontecer apenas deu uma leve olhada em Shino, Choiji e Shikamaru que o acompanhavam na bebedeira.

Dando de ombros o moreno apenas suspirou pesadamente em seguida dando um gole no copo de Sakura que ainda continha um pouco de bebida.

Os quatro, exceto Shikamaru que já caíra exausto de cara na mesa onde estavam, puderem ouvir as reclamações de Sakura perante Sai levá-la para fora do bar...

---------------------x------------------------x------------------------x---------------------x----------------------x----------------------x

- Esta me escutando? Mandei me soltar! – A voz da Haruno soava autoritária, porem com a quantidade de bebida que consumira não tinha como levá-la a sério.

- Não! Sou surdo que nem você – Como resposta Sai levou um chute na canela o que lhe rendeu uma dor aguda, porem o moreno fez questão de ignorar – Se me chutar mais uma – O rapaz fora interrompido, pois levara mais um chute, com veias dilatando em sua testa o moreno explodiu.

- Feiosa! Para de me chutar! – O ninja gritou apertando com mais força a cintura de Sakura.

- E você pare de me apertar! – A Haruno gritou de volta com o rosto levemente corado por conta não só da bebida, como também da raiva que estava sentindo e talvez, por vergonha também...

Sai ao ouvir as palavras da ninja a encarou confuso, porem logo entendeu o motivo da gritaria da colega de time, pela raiva que sentira dela por um momento acabou por apertar a cintura de Sakura.

O moreno a olhou com indiferença e parecendo um tanto serio – Até pararia de apertar essa sua cintura magrela e sem graça, mas você esta tão bêbada que nem tem condições para andar.

Sakura o olhou com ódio no olhar – É claro que tenho! – Sai a olhou de lado e pela primeira vez na noite com o seu sarcástico sorriso que tanto a irritava, o moreno a desafiou.

- Essa eu quero vê – Sai abaixou sua cabeça até seus lábios ficarem próximos do ouvido da Haruno – Tome cuidado, feiosa. – Sakura corou levemente, não pelas palavras de Sai e sim pelo tom de voz do moreno, algo tão provocante e charmoso que lhe causava arrepios, porem antes de completar seus pensamentos perante a voz do companheiro de time sentiu o mesmo soltar gentilmente sua cintura e tirar o seu braço ao redor de seu pescoço e passar a ficar ao seu lado.

Sakura o olhou com uma expressão confusa, não esperava que ele a soltasse, quer dizer, ela estava bêbada, por que não continuava ajudando-a?

- O que esta esperando? – A Haruno encarou aquele costumeiro sorriso sarcástico na face de seu companheiro de time. Sai definitivamente não havia nascido para sorrir.

- Nada – Disse a garota fazendo pouco caso da situação em que estava, e em seguida tentando seguir sem a ajuda do moreno Sakura acabou por apoiar a mão no tórax de Sai.

- Pensei que não precisasse de ajuda – O moreno disse se divertindo com a situação da Haruno, a mesma apenas tentou se concentrar ignorando as palavras de Sai para voltar a andar, porem foi nesse ato que Sakura quase dera de cara no chão.

Se não fosse por Sai, claro.

- Nem precisa agradecer feiosa – A voz do ninja sôo divertida e irritante enquanto segurava Sakura pela cintura fazendo com que a cabeça da mesma ficasse apoiada em seu peitoral.

- Eu _não_ ia te agradecer – A sempre doce e gentil voz de Sakura dessa vez saíra rude e abafada pelos lábios da mesma estarem levemente encostados nas vestes de Sai.

- Feiosa, bêbada e ainda mal educada. – Sakura contou até dez enquanto de alguma forma, para quem não estivesse entendendo a situação, a Haruno tentasse se soltar do "abraço" de Sai.

- E você que é uma copia barata do Sasuke-kun – O moreno franziu o cenho, odiava ouvir Sakura mencionar o nome do traidor de Konoha, por que ela ainda insistia tanto nisso?

Ignorando esse fato, Sai apenas resolveu implicar mais um pouco com a Haruno, como sempre adorava fazer – Esta me comparando com o maior amor de sua vida?

- Não, estou lhe comparando com um traidor – A voz da Haruno soara a mais fria que Sai conseguira ouvir, o mesmo apenas engoliu em seco, Sakura às vezes sabia ser assustadora.

- Eu sei que na verdade você me comparou com o _amor_ de sua vida...

---------------------x------------------------x------------------------x---------------------x----------------------x----------------------x

- Já pensou em fazer uma dieta? – Perguntou o moreno que já estava com o braço da Haruno em volta de seu pescoço, enquanto o mesmo a segurava pela cintura.

- Não foi você mesmo que falou que tenho uma cintura magrela e sem graça? – A Haruno afirmou mais do que perguntou com raiva pelas implicâncias de Sai.

Quer dizer, ela não era tudo isso pelo lado negativo.

- Não é porque você tem essa cinturinha de menininha de 12 anos que vai deixar de ser uma feiosa pesada.

A Haruno o olhou de esguelha com uma expressão nem um pouco amigável – Você não sabe mesmo ser agradável.

- Somos dois. – Sal falou com um sorriso irônico no rosto, sorriso que Sakura não pôde vê já que estava muito tonta para olhar para cima, e até uma tarefa simples como aquela parecia ser algo muito difícil de se conseguir com perfeição naquele momento.

Porem, o importante foi que a Haruno conseguiu ouvir e entender claramente o que Sai pronunciara.

- Eu não sou desagradável seu baka! – Sakura gritou virando o rosto para tentar enxergar a face do moreno, porem a única coisa que conseguiu foi à vista da blusa preta de Sai e em seguida uma grande sensação de tontura.

Por que fora gritar daquele jeito...?

- Ninguém consegue ser uma pessoa agradável com uma cara feia igual a sua... É poluição visual. – A Haruno ao ouvir as palavras do companheiro de time sentiu sua face esquentar de tanta raiva que sentiu.

- Ora seu... – Antes de conseguir terminar sua frase que certamente, realmente não seria algo nem um pouco agradável, Sai a interrompeu parecendo nem perceber que a Haruno estava pronta para xingá-lo da cabeça aos pés.

- Chegamos. – Sakura ergueu o rosto devagar encarando a sua casa e percebendo que o portão estava trancado, poderia abri-lo, mas onde estava a chave? Poderia pulá-lo, mas onde estava sua força?

Sai...

- Chegamos à casa da bruxa de Konoha.

"Bruxa de Konoha?" – NANI?

Não, Sai, definitivamente não.

---------------------x------------------------x------------------------x---------------------x----------------------x----------------------x

- Como foi perder a sua chave? – Perguntou o ninja que estava a carregar a Haruno nas costas adentrando na casa da mesma.

- Ahhhh, e como eu vou saber? – Sakura respondeu com a voz manhosa fazendo com que uma gota descesse da cabeça do moreno.

- Nem sei porque fui perguntar – Sai sussurrou com a intenção de que a Haruno não o ouvisse, porem ela realmente pareceu não ouvi-lo, pare ser mais sincero ela parecia estar...

- Ei! Nem se atreva a dormir! – O moreno falou um pouco alto de mais se sacudindo levemente para a dona dos orbes verdes não cair no sono.

- Não grite assim, baka! – Sakura despertou de seu quase sono com a voz do companheiro de time.

- Então não durma.

- Eu não estava dormindo.

¬¬ - E eu não estou perdendo meu tempo cuidando de uma feiosa que nem você.

- Ah, cala a boca, não mandei cuidar de mim – Resmungou a Haruno afundando seu rosto no ombro do moreno que apenas deu um sorriso de lado com o gesto da ninja.

- Não precisa _pedir _– Sai se ajoelhou no chão de frente para o sofá com o propósito da garota dos curtos cabelos róseos descer de suas costas para se deitar e por as idéias no lugar e fora isso que de certo modo ocorreu, porem o moreno não esperava ouvir da ninja o que veio a seguir.

- Sai...Fique aqui comigo.

---------------------x------------------------x------------------------x---------------------x----------------------x----------------------x

- Só gostando _muito_ de você para ficar perdendo o meu tempo aqui. – Sai falou ao perceber que realmente estava sentado no sofá junto de Sakura, como a mesma pediu.

- Não precisa ser tão irônico, baka ¬¬

- Parabéns, pela primeira vez na noite conseguiu pronunciar algo sem arrastar a voz.

- Parabéns, conseguiu ficar 50 segundos sem me xingar.

Sai virou o rosto de lado com os braços cruzados encarando a Haruno, parecendo um pouco confuso – Eu nunca te xingo. – Sakura arregalou os olhos, ele estava de brincadeira, é?

- E quando me chama de feia?

- Feiosa você quer dizer né? – A Haruno rodou os olhos, qual era a GRANDE diferença? – Feia é feia, feiosa é apenas um apelido carinhoso – Respondeu o ninja com um sorriso de lado enquanto fitava a expressão perplexa de Sakura.

- Como você consegue ser tão irritante?

- Desse jeito me ofende.

- É apenas um apelido carinhoso, Sai-kun – A voz da ninja tentou dar um ar de sinceridade deixando a ironia de lado, porem sem grande sucesso.

- Irritante não é um apelido carinhoso, Sai-kun pode até ser. – O moreno ainda carregava seu sorriso sarcástico enquanto fitava Sakura que apenas bufou de raiva e em um ato que assustou um pouco o mesmo, a Haruno deitou sua cabeça em seu ombro enquanto deixava o seu corpo bem próximo do de Sai.

- Ei feiosa! O que pensa que esta fazendo? – Perguntou o rapaz um pouco assustado com a atitude de Sakura, de uma hora para outra se aconchegar tão próxima a ele, próxima não, colada nele.

- Me preparando psicologicamente. – O moreno olhou-a interrogativamente.

- Do que esta falando?

- Não te interessa – Respondeu a Haruno fechando os olhos e em seguida os abrindo para não cair no sono.

- Não da mesmo para levar bêbados a sério – Sai falou com uma leve irritação, ficara curioso.

Sakura ao ouvir as palavras de Sai, deu um sorriso sapeca enquanto fechava os olhos animada, não dava para levar bêbados a sério?

Aquilo parecia loucura, mas era mais forte do que ela...

Quer dizer, uma vontade quase que incrontrolavel.

_Quase_...

- Não da mesmo? – Sakura perguntou fazendo um pequeno esforço para erguer a cabeça e poder fitar a face de Sai, que apenas deu de ombros desviando dos orbes verdes da companheira de time.

- Não – O moreno respondeu e pensando em seguida "Em algumas ocasiões, por mais sinceros que eles sempre sejam".

- Então se eu falasse agora que você é uma gracinha você não me levaria a serio? – A Haruno perguntou se desencostando de Sai e passando a ficar ao seu lado, assustando o mesmo com o que havia acabado de falar.

- Você não tem um gosto tão refinado assim – Respondeu o moreno tentando não demonstrar sua surpresa com as palavras da ninja.

- Tem razão, eu não sirvo para o seu fã clube. – Sakura suspirou desanimada, porem não derrotada.

- Mas eu acho que eu não sirvo apenas por conhecê-lo de verdade – Sai a olhou de esguelha, iria falar alguma coisa, porem a Haruno o cortou.

- Quer dizer, aquelas garotas apenas acham você bonito... – A ninja agora estava com um de seus cotovelos apoiado no ombro de Sai, enquanto o seu outro cotovelo estava apoiado na parte superior do sofá amarelo escuro.

- E você queria que elas achassem mais o que? – O moreno perguntou não entendo onde Sakura estava querendo chegar, a mesma apenas virou o rosto encontrando a face de Sai próximo a sua, porem a Haruno parecia fazer pouco caso daquela aproximação, ao contrario do companheiro de time, que apesar de estar engolindo em seco ao vê o rosto da ninja tao próximo ao seu, fazia questão de não demonstrar absolutamente nada.

- Não queria que elas achassem mais nada...Porque se não... – A Haruno pareceu perder a voz por poucos segundos, como se quisesse entender tudo o que estava fazendo, entender as palavras que estava pronunciando, tentar entender o que estava preste a dizer...

Na verdade, ela entendia muito bem, mas, porque de uma hora pra outra? Era aquela vontade_ quase_ que incontrolável.

Ou apenas aquela dor de cabeça insuportável.

A tontura tomando conta de si.

E as palavras sinceras que saiam sem o mínimo de permissão.

Mas ela sentia um alivio cada vez maior.

Então...

- Se não o que, feiosa?

- Se não eu poderia perder para elas. – Sakura respondeu com os lábios levemente tremidos enquanto fitava a face de Sai que já não mais conseguia esconder sua surpresa como antes.

- E perderia o que? – A Haruno contrariou levemente os lábios em um sorriso encantador, enquanto passava de leve as pontas dos dedos na pele branca de Sai que nada fez para impedi-la.

- Você continua a não levar a sério um bêbado? – Sakura perguntou enquanto curvava levemente a cabeça para frente perdendo o equilíbrio e quase dando de cara no colo de Sai se o mesmo não tivesse a impedido.

- Talvez – Respondeu o moreno enquanto segurava a ninja pelos braços que apenas abafou uma risada.

- Já é um avanço – Disse a companheira de time fazendo um 'V' com os dedos. – E se eu falasse agora pra você que na verdade eu te comparei mesmo com o _amor_ da minha vida?

- Eu não iria gostar – Sai falou enquanto se perdia no corado das bochechas de Sakura, era mesmo uma feiosa.

E aquilo era apenas um apelido carinhoso.

- E se eu te falasse que ele já _foi_ o – A Haruno balançou a cabeça de leve rindo mais um pouco – Enfim, e se eu te falasse que gosto muito de ti, Sai-kun?

O moreno arregalou os olhos e engoliu em seco tamanha fora sua surpresa, do que Sakura estava falando? Como assim? Gostar dele?

- Que o Sasuke-kun é passado, e que eu adoro ter sua atenção só pra mim? – A ninja falou enquanto aproximava seu rosto do de Sai, deixando todo o seu bafo de bebida invadir as narinas do rapaz.

- Ou melhor! Que eu realmente acredito que feiosa é apenas um apelido carinhoso? E que se eu o visse chamando mais uma garota de feiosa ficaria doente de ciúmes?

- Feio – Sakura tampo a boca do moreno com as mãos acabando por pressioná-la um pouco, já que não estava em suas maiores condições para controlar sua força.

Com somente um impulso a Haruno se sentou no colo do moreno se colocando de frente para o mesmo fazendo com que uma pequena gota de suor descesse da testa do ninja e ele ficasse levemente corado.

- Melhor ainda...E se eu falasse que amo você? – Após dizer isso calmamente Sakura retirou a mão da boca de Sai o fitando intensamente enquanto tentava ficar reta e parada por conta da bebida.

O mesmo apenas ficou fitando-a surpreso por todas as coisas que ela acabara de dizer, Sakura estava bêbada, mas era aquilo...

Bêbados sinceros, sempre são.

Sai ignorando todo o cheiro de bebida que emanava na ninja delicadamente tirou os cabelos róseos do rosto de Sakura e calmamente foi aproximando seu rosto dos lábios da Haruno que nada fizeram para demonstrar algum desagrado, muito pelo contrario, se entreabriram e em seguida curvando a cabeça para frente para acabar o mais rápido possível com aquela pequena distancia que os separava.

Ambos podiam sentir a respiração um do outro rosar de leve em suas peles, enquanto o bafo de saquê ficava cada vez mais forte e ao mesmo tempo _quase _que insuportável e o cheiro de hortelã _quase _que a embriagava, algo aconteceu...

Sai sentiu a cabeça de Sakura cair com tudo em seu peitoral.

A Haruno havia caído no sono...Por conta da bebida.

Veias dilataram da cabeça do moreno, Sai definitivamente _odiava_ bêbados...

---------------------x------------------------x------------------------x---------------------x----------------------x----------------------x

Sakura sentiu uma forte claridade em seu rosto ao mesmo tempo em que sentia o mesmo esquentar levemente, abriu os olhos e os fechando em seguida por causa da forte luz do sol que os impediram de ficarem abertos.

A Haruno tentou voltar a dormir, porem sentiu uma forte dor de cabeça impedi-la de voltar a fechar os olhos e sonhar com uma dança de cores.

Dança de cores?

A ninja fez uma leve careta, à noite de ontem certamente deveria ter sido agitada.

Juntando todas as forças que conseguiu, Sakura se levantou da cama percebendo que ainda usava suas vestes de treinamento.

Deu-se um longo suspiro antes de seguir adiante e deixar calmamente o quarto ainda sentindo as fortes dores de cabeça e percebendo que involuntariamente apoiava suas mãos nas paredes brancas do aposento.

Enquanto a dona dos olhos mais verdes de Konoha ia a passos curtos em direção a cozinha, provavelmente procurar algum remédio, uma figura masculina parecia já tê-lo achá-lo.

- Sai? – Sakura gritou com os olhos arregalados tamanha fora sua surpresa ao vê o companheiro de time apenas com sua calça de treinamento balançar um copo de vidro que continha um pouco de água e uma pequena pílula marrom.

- Acordou feiosa? – O moreno perguntou parecendo não ligar para a gritaria da colega e em seguida indo a direção á mesma com o copo em suas mãos.

- Como assim 'acordou feiosa'? O que você faz aqui? – A Haruno perguntou perplexa enquanto seguia com os olhos o ninja se aproximar dela.

- Como assim pergunto eu! O que você acha que _eu _estou fazendo aqui? – Sai falou enquanto entregava o copo para Sakura em seguida lhe dando um leve beijo na bochecha com um sorriso de lado ao vê a companheira de time mais corada que o normal.

- S-Sai, não brinque com essas coisas! Responda-me de uma vez! – Gritou a ninja se sentindo extremamente confusa, ainda mais com aquele súbito beijo.

- Você não se lembra de nada? – O moreno perguntou a encarando parecendo interessado na resposta que viria a seguir.

- Me lembrar do quê? – O Ninja suspirou com a resposta que veio a sair da boca da Haruno, era pedir de mais que ela se lembrasse, ele sabia...

- Nada feiosa, você apenas ficou muito bêbada ontem e eu cuidei de você. – Sakura inconscientemente corou feito um pimentão, Sai havia cuidado dela?

Ela não sabia que seu companheiro de time era tão...Tão...

- Por livre e espontânea pressão.

Tão insuportável.

- Ah, claro – A dona dor orbes verdes falou parecendo desapontada, Sai se permitiu uma pequena e baixa gargalhada que não fugiu da audição aguda de Sakura que o olhou parecendo não entender o motivo para tal ato.

- Do que esta rindo? – A Haruno perguntou desconfiada.

- Feiosa, você me acha uma gracinha?

- NANI? – Sakura gritou corando da cabeça ao pés espantada com a pergunta repentina de Sai, como assim, "uma gracinha?" Como ele poderia lhe fazer uma pergunta dessas?

Seria_ obrigada_ a mentir.

- Gracinha? Da onde você tirou isso? Uma pessoa como você não é uma gracinha, muito pelo contrario, você é irritante, chato, cínico, fal – A Haruno não pôde terminar a descrição sobre o companheiro de time, pois fora interrompida pelo mesmo, com um convite que surpreendeu bastante a Ninja.

- Quer sair pra beber hoje à noite?

Talvez não odiasse tanto assim os bêbados...Sempre tão sinceros.

**_Fim!_**

**Hohohoho, Sim! SaixSakura, e não! Não é SasukexSakura e sim um casal muito mais interessante que é ela e o Sai xD Gosto muito deles e já tinha passado da hora de eu escrever algo sobre esses dois \o/ **

**Sei que muita gente, na verdade MUUUUUUUUUUUUITA gente prefere a Sakura com o Sasuke, ma alem de eu já ter escrito milhares de fics deles, sim, já escrevi muitas u.u, eu particularmente prefiro ela com o Sai, detesto ser do contra, mas sou assim, fazer o que. **

**Bom, na verdade nem tenho muito o que falar a não ser pedir como sempre irei pedir, REVIEWS, serio, eu não consigo entender como pode ter gente que le certas fic, gosta e passa BATIDO sem um comentário se quer, ou pior, nem passa batido, porque add a fic aos favoritos add, mas antes, que tal um comentário? Eu sei que uma review não faz mal a ninguém. **

**Só mais uma coisa, existe algum fã de Samurai Champloo por aí? silencio Huhauhuhuhaua, bom, de qualquer forma se tiver, por favor, não passe batido na pequena one-shot que fiz sobre esse animê xD Ela anda tão carente...Na verdade, MUITO carente. **

**Enquanto o vampiro se alimenta de sangue, eu me alimento de reviews. **

**Péssima essa u.u **

__


End file.
